What Are You Feeling
by iKnowHowToDuck
Summary: The fluffiest possible end to season one.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, when I said in my last story that the last story would be more angsty, guess what... I lied! I guess I'm one of those people who, as Will puts it, "willfully and gleefully lie to the American public" I don't own the Newsroom. :o**

"Just say what you're feeling"

"You really wanna know what I'm feeling?"

"Of course, I mean, Billy, how are we supposed to even be friends if we don't talk?"

It was the 'even' that really made him think. Did she think that they could be more than friends? The way she was looking at him, with her best puppy eyes, it really did make him melt. He spent several moments thinking about the possibilities of Mac's statement. The woman in question, however, had started to notice his prolonged silence. In an attempt to break the silence, WIll spoke without thinking, "I don't think that we can ever truly be friends."

He meant to add a second part to that statement, to say that it was because he loved her so much. But Mac only ever heard the first part, so she made to leave, her face falling. She was struggling not to cry, to ask why not, and half of her wanted to jump into his arms and kiss him. But she now knew that was not what he wanted. So she made to leave. But he stopped her, his hands on her waist, gently holding her in place.

"Wait Mac, that's not- not at all what I wanted to say. Please, just listen to me for another minute, and I'll explain myself. First, I really need to make sure, do you really want to know what I'm feeling?" She nodded a quick affirmative, chewing on her lower lip apprehensively. "Well, I - what I want to say to you is that - that I- god, I'm screwing this up- well -I love you Mac." He pauses, but when Mac is too shocked to answer, he keeps rambling on, " I Love you so much, I don't think I ever stopped, And well, there are quite a few things I lied about, so let me just get through them in order, because I want to be completely honest with you. First, well, I did read all your e-mails Mac, and I listened to all your voicemails. I wrote a response to each email that I never sent, but I kept them as drafts. That time, that first day you were back, when you thought I was being sarcastic? I was being completely honest. I forgive you, can you forgive me? Okay, I did use a sarcastic tone so that you had a way out. And you took it. And so I thought, maybe you couldn't forgive me, for sending you away and being so cruel to you. And I have been seeing Habib recently, and he was telling me something about why he thought I couldn't forgive you. He said- I think it was 'because you weren't rejected; you were betrayed' And he was wrong. I got over the betrayal thing when, when Charlie came into my office and said you had almost died. Yeah, I know about that. But I thought I was being rejected. Until, maybe, now? You want to know how I feel? Please, tell me how you feel? And if you don't feel the same way, then maybe after you leave my office you can just forget this ever happened? Like I said, I don't think we could be friends, the way I feel about you. But I could try, for you." He ran out of breath and slumped, his heart on his sleeve, waiting for the blow of rejection he was sure was about to come from Mac. But he saw her crying, her eyes puffy and red, and her glistening brown orbs brimming with tears.

"Billy, this is all wrong." She said through her tears. Here it comes, he thought, preparing himself. "You- you don't think I love you?" And he started to become a bit hopeful, because that sounded like she might love him after all. And then his thoughts were interrupted, they came to a screeching halt, as Mac raised to her full height and kissed him, capturing his bottom lip between both of hers. his hands tightened their grip on her waist, and then hers were in his hair. This was what they had been longing for.

 **A/N 2: So yeah, pretty fluffy and also unrealistic, but hey. I might add a second part where we see all the drafts to the emails. Maybe a flashback. If you feel like it, let me know what you think. If ya don't want to, "I don't have subpoena power, everyone [reviews fan fiction] voluntarily.**


	2. Chapter 2

Will's Gmail

 **A/N: Here we go! I own nothing (Newsroom related). So I'm going to write the email replies in the way they would show up in the inbox, with the reply first and then the original mail. Sorry if it's confusing, and I apologize for grammatical errors and such.**

Mac was sitting in the Rundown meeting the next day and feeling the happiest she had been in a while. She glances over at, Will, who apparently is not paying attention either, and appears to be very engaged instead with his phone. Ah, well, she's too happy today to scold him.

The rest of the meeting proceeds on track, until five minutes before it ends. Mac's phone starts to buzz. It continues to buzz annoyingly, without pause, and this continues for an amount of time, making it too long to be a call or a text. After a brief period of trying ignore the ringing and play it off to her peers, curiosity overwhelms her, and she picks up the phone, muttering a quick apology. '50 new emails from WillMcAvoy', the display blinks up at her, seemingly devoid of emotion. For a brief moment, she is angry at it for this lack of emotion, I mean, come on, this may be the sweetest romantic gesture in the history of ever. Then, realizing it is incredibly stupid to be mad at a phone for robotic tendencies, she slowly comes back to earth, placing her ringer on silent but leaving her phone face up so that she can see the continued incoming message count.

"Sorry, about that guys, back to work."

The meeting could not be over soon enough.

She practically runs through the bullpen, trying to reach her computer in order to view the emails properly. She scrolls to the very bottom of her inbox, clicking on the first one, which is not a reply but it's own message:

 _Sorry, Mac, but these are a little bit upsetting at first. Just remember that I'm yours now ;)_

 _-W_

Taking a deep breath, Mac clicks on the second email.

 _From, Will:_

 _I Just don't understand how you could do it Mac, weren't we happy together? I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life, I truly thought that we were gonna be 'together forever' I just don't understand._

 _From, Mackenzie:_

 _Will, I know you and you might never once glance at these emails, but on the off chance that you will, I'm going to keep writing them. Maybe it's for me, to provide closure to myself, because I know that's what this is, over. Knowing you and your childhood and the way you hold a grudge, I know there's a 99% chance it's over, and I'll never see you again. But a girl can dream, because maybe, maybe, true love always wins? You are my true love Will, and I'm sorry that it took Brian for me to realize that._

 _Always yours,_

 _-M_

By the end of it, the tears were streaming freely; unbounded down Mac's face. She took a deep breath. It was going to be a hell of an afternoon.


End file.
